


The Black Lion

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All the lions are females here, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Character Death, Dark Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hugs all around, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith loves hugs, Lance loves Keith a lot, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mama lions - Freeform, Paladin Keith (Voltron), Pining, Red Paladin Keith (Voltron), This gets angsty fast, Why was shallura in these tags?, eventually, klance, this aint a shallura fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the events of season 5, Keith decides to visit Voltron, but not without unforeseen consequencesUpdates every other monday!





	1. Coincidence

Keith's POV

Unlike the castle, where something was always going on, the Blade was quiet. Too quiet, in Keith’s opinion. No one was ever in the mood to chat unless it had to do with a mission. There was no joking, no laughing, no casual talks, nothing. In the castle, there was always something to listen to. Whether it was Pidge ramble on about her newest invention, Hunk freaking out, Shiro and Allura discussing mission plans, or Lance bickering with him, it was way better than this.

 

Keith missed everything about being in Voltron. His team, the castle, everything. If he could go back he would, but he didn’t belong there.

 

Not anymore.

 

There had been one too many lions, as Lance had brought up with him. Once Lance had brought it up, Keith knew he was going to be the one to have to step down. He had failed as a leader, and in general, just failed. He had been too reckless and instinctive and had left the team in trouble sometimes. He didn’t belong there.

 

Not anymore

 

It had been over 6 months since anyone on the team had even seen him, besides over the monthly comm call-ins, which he never really talked at anyways. At this point, they probably didn’t miss him. Actually, they probably didn’t remember him. Even if they did, did they really need him?

 

Not anymore.

But now, here he was, on a Galra ship, with Voltron on it too. This was the closest he had been to them in 7 long months. Coincidentally, Voltron had invaded the same ship. They hadn’t come into contact yet, but after hacking the security feeds Keith knew they were there. 

 

Keith was on a mission with Kolivan, but Kolivan was on the other side of the ship, so Keith was pretty much there alone until he and Kolivan regrouped at the end. It was just an Intel collecting mission, so nothing too major. However, Keith was just worried about Voltron right now.

Keith padded down the long halls of the Galra ship as quietly as he could, avoiding sentries and foot soldiers in the halls. The halls, however, were usually empty, allowing for him to go through with ease.

 

However, the silence was broken by noises of terror and determination and the voices of Galran soldiers.

 

What is going on?

Keith sneaked down the hallway and peered over the corner.

 

And Froze.

 

There was his team, cornered by a group of soldiers, their bayards in the soldier’s hands. At this point, Voltron seemed to know they were done for but were standing their ground anyways.

 

“Send a report, Voltron has fallen.” A general called out, and then “Destroy them.”

 

Keith’s instincts kicked in quickly, and without thinking, he rammed into the pack of soldiers, attacking them from all sides.

 

“Kolivan! I need some backup!” He yelled over the comms after slicing apart a sentry. 

 

“Way ahead of you,” Kolivan called out, before jumping out of a corner and helping him.

 

Somehow, the black bayard had landed in Keith’s hand, and in the perfect moment when he had lost his knife in a sentry, it had transformed into a sword. It was a sword much like the one he had wielded in Voltron. It was weird, that it still transformed for him, but he would worry about that thought later. Right now, he had better things to worry about.

 

Keith breathed heavily as the last sentry fell and the black bayard transformed back. His ribs ached heavily from where a sentry had rammed into him, but he would be alright.

 

 He reached down and pulled his knife out of the sentry, instantly tucking it back into his sheath before any recognized him. As much as he would like to see them with his face unmasked, he knew it wasn’t a good place or time. 

 

He padded over to Shiro without speaking and handed the Bayard to him, which felt like it was sparking in his hands.

 

“How-? How did you get it to transform?” Shiro asked in surprise and awe.

 

Keith just shrugged and turned away, but came face-to-face with Lance.

 

“Dude, that was so cool,” Lance said.

 

Not the answer Keith expected, but he just played along.

 

“Where did you learn to fight like that?”

 

_ The training decks on the castle _

 

Keith just shrugged and made finger motions, and padded towards Kolivan.

 

“Not much of a talker are you?” was the last thing that Lance said to him.

 

Those words hurt Keith more than he expected, and he stopped, wanting to say that it was Keith. But he knew he couldn’t, at least, not right now.

“Thank you for the help, but may I ask, how did you find us?” Allura asked in her familiar accent.

 

“We were here for an intel gathering,” Kolivan answered, “but we found you needed some help over the security feeds.”

 

“Thank you,” Allura restated before the groups began to part their warms.

 

But they didn’t get to finish.

 

The alarms on all the ship had begun going off, meaning the mission was as good as compromised.

 

“Change of plans,” Shiro mumbled, but just loud enough for Keith to hear.

 

“You guys will probably need a ride. It’s the least we can do for you saving our lives.” Pidge brought up.

 

Kolivan nodded a thank you before they all proceeded to head to the lions, which were safely parked in a hidden hangar.

 

“I’ll take Kolivan, Lance you take, uh, them,” Shiro said to Lance.

 

He wasn’t sure how this would end with Lance, but he decided to let that play out.

 

“Alright.” Lance nodded and beckoned for Keith to follow.

 

Keith ran behind him, crouching next to blue’s seat.

 

After they were within the safe zone, Lance put Blue on autopilot and faced Keith.

 

“But seriously, how did you activate the black Bayard?” Lance asked, obviously confused, “Or y’know, you just don’t have to talk.”

 

“I don’t know,” Keith responded quietly. Thank goodness for the voice distortion on his suit.

 

Lance's eyes widened.

 

“So mister Quiet -- or misses? Nevermind -- Finally talks.” Lance said.

 

“Sure, I mean, do you want me to talk?” Keith asked.

 

“No, no, I really don’t care,” Lance remarked, turning away and looking out.

 

“Hey, do you know Keith? Short with a dark mullet. Well he’s probably the shortest on your team, considering his the only humanlike”

 

Keith just stared.

 

“Anyways, we haven’t heard from him in a while, because he's so busy n’stuff. We all miss him and are worried about him. It’s quite lonely without him. So how’s he doing?”

 

And with that Keith broke.

 

His team was worried about him?

 

They missed him?

 

Keith wasn’t sure if he would regret the next decision he made, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t. 

 

His hand flew to his mask, which deactivated silently.

 

“First of all, I do not have a mullet.” He said, grinning widely.


	2. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance talk.

Keith's POV

 

Lance turned around the fastest Keith had ever seen him react. His mouth gaped open and he just stared for a moment, before pulling Keith into the tightest hug. Keith let his head relax on Lance’s shoulder and smiled against it.

 

“Where have you been the last 7 months? Why didn’t you tell us that was you? Why haven’t you visited?” The questions rushed out of Lance’s mouth as he clutched onto Keith.

 

“First, I’ve been with the blade. Second, it wasn’t the right time,” Keith laughed. “Third-”

 

_ You guys didn’t need me. _

 

“I was busy, and I tried to, but yea.” He finished.

 

Lance finally pulled away.

 

“It’s been so weird without you there,” Lance said, sitting cross-legged on the floor next to Keith, “y’know, everyone’s been worried sick about you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Pfft? Why? You’ve been gone for seven freaking months and you rarely ever talked, then you disappeared from the video calls since the last few and it didn’t help.”

  
“Oh sorry, I’ve been on a lot of solo missions,” Keith replied.

Lance craned his neck around towards Keith’s cheek, and Keith already knew what he was looking at.

“What’s the weird scar-thing on your cheek”

 

“It’s a Galra mark,” he said.

“Why did you get it now and not before?”

Keith bit his lip.

 

“Well I uh, met my mom?” Keith said, hesitating.   


Everyone on the team knew well enough that Keith had grown up alone, but what they didn’t know was Krolia, his mom, had reunited with him in a mission. At first, it had taken some time to warm up to her. But eventually he had. What was weird however, that they day after he had met her a weird marking had appeared on his cheek that stretched down to his neck, just like his mom’s who had two. She said that it was a normal galra marking.

 

Lance’s eyes widened.

“Really? That’s so cool!”’

 

Keith grinned at that.

 

“Could we meet her sometime?”

 

“Probably, when I visit.”

 

Lance frowned at that.

 

“Aren’t you gonna come back and stay with us for a bit?”

 

Keith looked down.

 

“Do you want me to?”

 

“Of course we do, silly.”

 

“Well, I’ll see if Kolivan will let me for a bit.”

 

“Come in, Kolivan?”

 

_ “Yea kit?”  _

Lance snorted at the nickname, and Keith jokingly punched him.

 

“Can I maybe uh stay for a few days?”

 

_ “Go ahead, Kit, you deserve a break.” _

 

“Thanks Kolivan.”

 

_ “No problem.” _

Lance grinned at Keith, who smiled back.

 

_ “Lance, why aren’t you responding?”  _ Yelled a loud noise from Lance’s helmet, which was on the ground now.

“Oh, shoot,” Lance yelled, running to pick up his helmet, while Keith chuckled.

“Sorry I took it off,”

 

_ “Lance you have to leave it on.” _

 

“Yea yea whatever, you’ll realize otherwise later.”

 

_ “What?” _

 

“Like I said, LATER.” Lance repeated, emphasizing the “later”.

 

_ “Anyways, Lance, the castle is opening a wormhole, so STOP YOUR LION for the third time,” _

 

Lance turned off autopilot and braked his lion. 

 

“You aren’t gonna tell them.”

 

“I’m gonna leave that to you.”

 

Keith smirked and turned to look out the windshield, where a wormhole was opening.

 

God, he had missed Voltron so much.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Pidge’s POV

 

“I’m gonna bite Lance’s face off when he comes out for not listening to me.”

 

“He said he had a good reason for it,” Hunk reminded her.

 

“Yea, well still,”

 

“But what if it’s a good reason?” Allura asked.

 

“Still gonna do it.”

 

“A really, really, good reason?” Allura asked again.

 

“Well, maybe, but seriously, what reason would be good enough.”

“We’ll just have to wait and see.”

 

The group gathered around as Lance finally parked Red.

 

What was shocking, was that Lance was grinning the biggest he had ever been in a long time.

 

“Lance, you better have a good excuse, else Pidge is going to bite your face off.” Hunk stated.

 

“Oh, I do, and its a really, really good excuse,” Lance replied, smirking.

 

The blade behind Lance stood next to him, masked still.

 

Lance and the Blade approached the group.

 

“Where’s Shiro?” Lance asked.

 

“Still getting Kolivan here.” Allura replied.

 

“So, we’re waiting, whats the excuse this time? Didn’t want to mess up your hair!” Pidge asked.

 

“Hey! It looked good.”

 

“That’s the best thing I’ve heard all day,” The Blade said, chuckling.

 

Everyone turned to face the Blade, who had finally said something.

 

“You got him to talk?” Pidge asked.

 

“Oh, I even got him to unmask. You can find I’m very convincing.”

 

“Oh please,” The Blade joked.

 

The group turned around the see Shiro and Kolivan walking through the hangar towards them.

 

“So? We're still waiting for the excuse?” Allura asked.

 

“Oh yeah, sorry,” Lance said.

 

“You’re bluffing,” Pidge stated.

 

“Am not!”

 

“Are too!”

 

“Am n-”

 

“You can all calm down.” A familiar yet so foreign voice responded.

 

Pidge froze.

 

_ No, it can’t be. _

 

She whipped around with the rest of the group, to see, Keith standing there, grinning.

 

Without thinking, she catapulted herself into him.

 

This was most definitely a good excuse.

 


	3. Anger and Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team reunites, but not without some angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst? In my lobby?

Allura’s POV

 

Pidge had slammed into Keith and toppled him to the ground, who laughed and pulled her into a tight hug. Before Keith knew it, his whole group, excluding Shiro, who was still making his way across the hangar, had their arms around Keith. It was much like their parting, except more out of joy than sadness. Even Lance, who had already reunited with him, had joined in. When the group finally broke away, everyone asked him questions at once. Allura grinned. It was good to have their Red Paladin back.

 

Keith turned around to face Shiro who had approached them. 

 

“Hey Shiro,” He said, smiling.

What Allura did not expect was Shiro’s reaction.

Shiro made a disgusted face.

 

“So you think you can just leave us and abandon us, then come back like its nothing! You left Voltron, so your not welcome here. Someone get a pod ready for him.” Shiro yelled.

 

Everyone looked at Shiro with shocked faces, even Kolivan. What was the worst, however, was Keith who just stared in shock, a look of devastation all over his face.

 

“Shiro,” Allura began.

 

“I don’t want to hear it. He can’t just come back and expect us to let him stay.” Shiro snapped and paced angrily out of the room. The door slammed shut and shook the room.

 

Keith just stood frozen, staring at the door like Shiro was still gone.

 

“I guess I’ll go then,” He said quietly and sadly pacing towards the pods.

 

Allura was going to kill Shiro.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith’s POV

 

_ They didn’t need you _

_ They still don’t need you  _

_ Why else would Shiro yell at you? _

_ He doesn’t want you anymore. _

 

Keith couldn’t help but stare at the closed door where Shiro had gone. He had never seen Shiro that angry before, and never had heard him yell that much either.

 

“Kei-” Lance began.

 

_ They don’t want you. _

“I guess I’ll go then,” He said quietly and sadly pacing towards the pods, looking down.

 

“Wait, Keith!” Allura said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

 

Keith whipped around.

 

“You heard him, I should go.” He mumbled, refusing to meet Allura’s gaze.

 

“Keith, listen.” She started, getting Keith’s gaze to meet her

 

“Shiro’s been acting weird lately. This isn’t the first time something like that has happened.” Lance finished for her.

 

Keith looked up at them, more confused than hurt now.

 

“He’s snapped at Lance several times now, and me as well. So I wouldn’t, well, listen to him.”

 

“What’s up with him?”

 

“I don’t know, it’s like he’s not himself.”

 

Lance opened his mouth to say something but then shut it quickly. Allura looked at him suspiciously and he gave her a “I’ll tell you later” look

 

Keith drew his gaze down, but acknowledged them and nodded

 

“Please stay.” Allura pleaded.

 

Keith just nodded and let her pull him into a tight hug before she bid Kolivan goodbye and let Keith have some room. 

 

He headed down the hall towards the place where he went to think away his pain.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance's POV

 

Lance wanted to yell at Shiro for hours and hours for the way he had treated Keith. He had remembered the look on the boys face as the man he considered his brother yelled at him like he was nothing. Keith had looked devastated and awful. After that, Keith had disappeared somewhere in the castle. The training deck, where Keith usually went, was even empty. However, Allura stated that he was still on the ship, but said he needed some time alone.

 

Lance paced down to Shiro’s room, where Allura was already standing in front of the door.

 

“You hear to chew on Shiro too?” He asked her.

 

She nodded, biting her lip and fidgeting.

 

“I’m afraid something is wrong with him. He just hasn’t been the same since we got him back.” She began.

 

“Speaking of which, uh, you remember at Olkaria with the mind space.” Allura nodded.

 

“He couldn’t remember anything, and he was trying to tell me something.” 

 

“What?”

 

“He didn’t remember anything about a mindspace or talking to me.”

 

“He didn’t? What was he trying to tell you?”   


“I don’t know.”

Allura looked down at the floor and sighed.

 

“Let’s just talk to him,” Allura suggested, and Lance nodded in agreement.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allura's POV

 

Allura raised her fist to knock on Shiro’s door. If what Lance had said was true, then something could be terribly wrong. She felt all the need in the world to break down the door and yell at Shiro for hours and hours, but she knew that wasn’t the way to confront him.

The door opened instantly. Shiro was sitting on the bed staring at the ceiling.

 

“Guys I’m sor-” Shiro began.

 

“You can’t’ just say you’re sorry! Did you think about how Keith felt back there? Why di-” Lance snapped before Allura placed a hand on his shoulder to cut him off. He gave her an apologetic looked before letting her continue.

 

“Shiro, this isn’t how a team works. However, more importantly, this isn’t like you.”

 

“What do you mean?”

“The Shiro we know is calm and wouldn’t yell at anyone, especially not Keith, like that.”

 

“I didn’t realize that I had yelled at Keith until after I left and Pidge started glaring at me later.”

 

“You didn’t?” Lance asked

 

“No,” Shiro responded, still looking up.

 

Lance shot a worried look at Allura, who returned it.

 

“Why don’t you go check in with Coran. But first, you should go talk to Keith, if you can find him.”

 

“I know where he is. It’s where he always goes when he’s upset.”

 

Shiro sighed and stood up and walked out of the room. Meanwhile, Lance continued giving Allura a nervous look.

 

What was wrong with Shiro?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Shiro’s POV

 

Shiro paced down the hall towards the observatory. Shiro knew very well that Keith went there when he was upset, particularly because no one really knew about it except for the two of them.

 

How could he of yelled at Keith, who was practically his little brother? He wasn’t sure, but he was even worried about himself. He pulled his hands into fists out of anger, causing his nails to dig in.

 

Out of nowhere, a large burst of pain come from his head, causing him to double over in pain. He clutched his head, which ached awfully. A ringing came from his ears and dark spots danced on his vision.

 

Then Darkness.

 

Out of the darkness came a flash of golden light. But not a good golden, a dark evil yellow-toned gold that reminded him of something. Something that he couldn’t quite place in all this. And then, a witch appeared.

 

_ Haggar _ .

 

“What have you done?!” Shiro roared.

 

“Operation Kuron is complete. I now have full control of your body and mind.” She laughed evilly.

 

“What? How?” 

 

“When I took you back into our hands, I planted a virus in your arm. However, you escaped, it took more time to implant it, but finally, it is ready.” She cackled

 

Shiro looked at his arm, which was now deactivated. He couldn’t even move it.

 

“Now I have full control of you. Meaning your paladins are at my mercy.”

 

Shiro gasped and looked at her, her yellow eyes glowing. He imagined the worst right then and there.

 

“Please don’t hurt them!” He said, falling to his knees.

 

“Hmmm, we have quite the beggar,” She chuckled, “But not hurting them would spoil my fun.”

 

Then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you weren't expecting that in chapter three  
> Things are just going to keep getting worse


	4. Red is the Color of my Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is not who the team thinks he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this.  
> WARNING: Death and Injury in this chapter

Keith stood at the observatory, watching the stars, which danced across the sky in litt;e white twinkles. His mind was blank except for what had happened earlier with Shiro. 

Why had Shiro yelled at him that bad? Why didn’t Shiro want him anymore? The questions rushed towards Keith, causing him to get teary-eyed.

 

He continued looking at the glimmering stars in the distance.

 

That is until he heard the observatory door behind him.

 

“What do you want?” He asked, already knowing it was Shiro without turning around. No one else knew about the observatory yet.

 

“Keith, I, uh, just wanted to apologize.”

 

“Really? It seemed back there you wanted me to leave.”

 

“No Keith, that’s not what I meant.”

 

Keith turned around to face Shiro and froze in shock.

 

Shiro’s eyes were glowing a bright golden, much like Haggar’s had. His arm was a purple color and glowing brightly. An evil grin crossed his face.

 

“Shiro?” 

 

“Die, half-breed.”

 

Before Keith could react, Shiro -- or whoever it was -- grabbed Keith with the metal arm and choked him. Keith’s hands flew to where Shiro was holding him above the ground, but his grip was too strong. He could feel his skin around his neck burn as Shiro’s arm began to glow an eerie purple. He couldn’t cry in pain though, from the lack of air.

 

Keith struggled against Shiro. It was becoming harder and harder to stay conscious, with the air he was lacking. He wiggled and squirmed, but nothing worked. With all the strength he could muster, he kicked Shiro in the abdomen, who dropped him.

 

Keith gasped for air greedily as he hand flew to his neck and he felt the burnt skin there. It hurt awfully and made it harder for Keith to breathe properly.

 

“Shiro this isn’t you,” Keith rasped in between gasps.

 

“Do I care?”

 

Shiro flung up the black bayard and it transformed into a sword.

“Shiro!” He rasped.

 

It was too late. Shiro stabbed the black bayard right through Keith’s lower leg. Keith gasped in pain, trying to pull away. Shiro slashed the now helpless Keith a few times, laughing as he did so. Once Keith collapsed in agony, he put away the Bayard and chuckled.

 

“Now you can suffer while you die, half-breed scum!” He laughed as Keith whimpered.

 

Shiro turned away and locked the door behind him, preventing anyone from getting in or getting out.

 

Keith whimpered and fought to stay conscious. If he could push himself across the room, he could warn his teammates. He probably wouldn’t make it, but at least he could save them.

 

He army-crawled across the room, trailing blood behind him. With all his strength, he pushed himself up and pressed the comm button.

 

“Allura? Lance? Anyone? Come in,” He rasped.

 

“Keith whats wrong?”  Allura’s voice rang over the comms.

 

“Not Shiro.”

 

“What?” 

 

“Hide.” 

 

“Keith you’re not making any sense, and are you okay? You sound terrible.” Lance asked, worried.

 

“Shiro going to hurt,” He said in between pain-filled gasps and groans.

 

“Hurt who?”

 

“You. Hide.”

 

“Shiro’s not hurting anyone, Keith.”

 

“Shiro’s not himself.” He slurred.

 

He heard voices chatting over the other end. It was mostly about Shiro. He heard someone call his name a few times.

 

“We’ll hide, Keith, but Lance tracked you down and is coming to get you.”

 

“No. Good as dead.” 

 

“Keith don’t say that, how bad is it?” Allura asked, fear in her voice.

 

“Few minutes at most.” He panted.

 

He let out a groan of pain and his eyes flash colors. With that he lost the remaining bit of strength he had been holding onto and slid off the table with the comms and onto the floor, where his blood had gathered. His eyes went dark and all he could hear was someone screaming his name and the whirring of the Castle. 

 

Then, he didn’t hear anything.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lance ran down the halls to the observatory, which he didn’t know had existed until now. He didn’t have time to worry about that now. What mattered now was Keith’s life.

Keith had called them and warned them about Shiro. However, Keith had sounded awful and weak and was breathing heavily. At the end of the call, he had slurred off and must’ve fallen, because then Lance heard a thump, raspy breathing, and then nothing. Lance had yelled Keith’s name, but with no response.

Keith could already have been dead for all Lance could know. But he didn’t want to think about that. He silently prayed that Keith would be okay.

 

Lance found the observatory with ease, even though he banged on the door.

 

“Keith!” He repeated, but to no avail.

 

He banged on the door, but it was locked. He tried slamming his body against it, but that didn’t work.

 

“Oh screw it.” He mumbled, and pulled out his Bayard, shooting the control module.

It fried instantly and the door opened, but the sight Lance saw was the most unpleasant thing he could have seen.

 

Keith was laying in the middle of the floor, a large pool of blood under him. He was still in his Blade of Marmora suit, hiding most of the blood. However, from the rips in his suit showed that he had been cut several times.

What was the worst was that his chest was unmoving and his skin was pale. Lance ran over to Keith’s side and flipped him over.

 

He winced at all the cuts and slashes, including a deep one in his leg. How could Shiro have done this? Shiro was like a brother to Keith.

“Come on buddy,” he muttered, taking off his gloves and feeling for a pulse.

 

However, much to his dismay, there was nothing.

 

“No, no, no” he repeated, moving his fingers under the motionless boy’s jaw. Still nothing. He couldn’t be dead. He just couldn’t 

 

Lance finally gave up, letting the tears that were hiding in his eyes out. He pulled Keith close to his chest. 

 

“You can’t be dead,” He sobbed out as he said as he breathed heavily.

 

There was no use in trying anything, Keith was gone.

 

Keith was beautiful, even if he was dead. His half-open eyes were so peaceful and dulled to a grey tone, and his hair flew out in a halo around him.

 

Lance choked on more sobs until his comms scared him.

 

“Lance, come in,” Hunk asked over the comms.

 

“What?” He said, hiding the sadness in his voice.

 

“Shiro’s heading our way still, but you need to get Keith to a pod!”

 

“No need,” Lance whispered, but loud enough for them to hear.

 

“What?”

 

“No need for a pod.”

 

“Isn’t he hurt?”

 

“Yea, but we don’t need a pod,” Lance said, letting the deafening silence flood his voice.

 

The comms went silent, except for someone crying. It sounded like Pidge.

 

“I’m sorry.” He breathed, pulling Keith into a tight hug.

 

“Lance?” another voice asked through the comms.

 

“Yea Allura?” 

 

“Bring Keith here.”

 

“Wh-?”

 

“Just do it, now!” She yelled.

 

He picked up Keith bridal style and ran down the hall, tears still coming out of his eyes.

 

What did Allura have in mind?

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Shiro’s POV

 

Shiro felt his eyes open slowly. He was still in the weird dark mind space.

 

“Good. You’re awake.”

 

Shiro sat up quickly to see Haggar glaring at him, an evil grin crossing her face.

 

“I think you’d want to see how your friends are doing then, hmmm?”

 

“What did you do to them?” He yelled.

 

If one of the Paladins had been hurt, then he would blame himself forever.

 

“Did you hurt them?” Shiro demanded.

 

“It’s weird how the death of one can impact the team so much.”

Shiro’s eyes widened and he felt his blood grow cold.

 

“You did what?!” He yelled, wanting to attack her with all his mind.

 

“Just killed one, nothing much. Although, the Paladins did seem to like them, especially the blue one. What is the blue’s name again?” She murmured.

 

“Lance.” He murmured, but not loud enough for her to hear.

 

“Anyways, I thought you should know they suffered in pain before death.”

 

“Who did you kill?” He choked, holding back sobs.

 

“Your old Red Paladin. Keith, right?” She cackled.

 

And with that, Shiro broke loose.

 

His disabled arm began glowing again, but this time, it glowed a bright blue, not an evil purple.

 

“Give me my body back,” he roared and plunged his fist into her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get better  
> maybe


	5. Saving Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura has a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pLOT TWIST R U READY KIDS

Lance’s POV

  
  


Thank god for the secret passageways in the castle, Lance thought as he ran down the hall, with Keith in his arms. It allowed him to avoid whoever was in control of Shiro’s body.

 

As much as Lance would’ve liked to deny it, he knew Keith was gone. It hurt to think about it. All the words left unsaid between the two, all the arguments, and all the confessions he never got to say to Keith. Lance would do anything to relive even a fight.

 

Lance hated to admit that he had feelings for anyone, honestly. But never had he more hated to admit anything than that he had feelings for Keith.

 

The only person that was at least suspicious was Shiro, but to be fair, Shiro wasn’t really Shiro, anymore. Or was it really Shiro in the first place?

 

They had to at least try to get Shiro back. Lance wasn’t sure if he, the team or Voltron could take the losses of two paladins at once.

Lance skidded down the hall, sliding on his shoes until he reached the place where the team was hiding. He quickly unlocked the door, ran in, and locked it behind him.

 

The look on the team’s faces as they saw the injur- dead Keith devastated him as much as they were. They all looked shocked. Pidge had been crying in Matt’s arms. Matt kept a grip on her and looked down. Hunk’s eyes were wet, with tears coming out. Coran just stared in shock. Allura, however, seemed to have a plan.

 

“Is he, um, really gone?” Allura asked, choosing her words carefully.

 

Lance bit his lip and nodded, which caused more sobs from Pidge.

 

“If we work fast, we can bring him back.”

 

“What?” The whole team said at once, including Pidge.

 

“We have pods have a special feature to kickstart hearts again. But it only works on people who died within a certain time frame and who are younger.”

 

“Keith wasn’t even nineteen, so it’ll probably work on him.” Coran interrupted.

 

“Yes, but we have to work fast. Once they’ve been dead for over three hours, they’re as good as done.” Allura murmured, hands fidgeting, “The only problem is, they’re on the other side of the castle. And we have Shir- whoever that is on the loose.” She finished.

 

Lance nodded.

 

“Lance, can you watch our backs? I’ll get Matt to carry Keith and I’ll come to work the pods.”

 

Allura turned around and looked at Coran.

“Keep them safe.”

 

Coran nodded sadly and walked over to Pidge, who had finally calmed down a little.

 

Lance prayed they could save Keith.

 

\-------------------------Allura’s POV------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Allura ran down the hall with the two boys. Matt was carrying Keith, and Lance was watching their backs.

“We’re almost there.” She whispered to avoid the Not-Shiro from hearing her.

 

Allura ran over and plugged in a passcode, and the doors opened.

 

The three ran in, and Lance locked the door.

 

“How come we didn’t know about these?” Lance asked in awe.

 

The room was small, with one pod in it. The cylindrical room was illuminated by a large pink crystal, and windows covering the walls.

 

“Because it can only be used once each,”

 

“But no ones had to use them yet?” Matt asked.

 

Allura didn’t know the answer to that, but decided to focus on Keith instead.

 

“Get him in a pod. We have ten minutes before he’s gone.”

 

Matt ran forward and shoved Keith in the pod, who was still in his Marmora suit. Allura pushed buttons rapidly, hoping they could make it in time.

 

Their flow was interrupted by an explosion noise sound as the door fell over.

 

There stood what was no longer Shiro, grinning evilly as gold light flew out of his eyes, much like Haggar’s.

 

Lance jumped immediately, his Bayard transforming into a broadsword as he ran forward to attack Shiro.

 

“Get Keith in! I can hold him off.”

 

Allura frantically set the dials, before the pod destabilized and shut. They had made it, but just barely. A buzzing noise filled the room, before hitting Keith, whose chest began falling softly again.

 

She took a deep breath, holding back tears and went to help Lance.

 

Shiro, however, grabbed Lance with the nonmetal hand and pulled him up.

 

“End of the line Blue,” he growled.

 

“Shiro, this isn’t you,” Allura yelled.

Shiro raised his purple-light-emitting arm before bringing it down on Lance’s face.

 

However, he never made it.

 

Matt pulled out a blaster and shot Shiro’s shoulder and deactivated his arm, seemingly making Shiro defenseless. Lance used his broadsword to slice the arm off, and it clattered to the floor.

 

Shiro’s golden eyes faded and he stood there in shock, before collapsing.

 

Then something shocking happened.

 

Shiro melted into a wax and fell into a light pile on the floor before disappearing completely. 

 

All three just stared where Shiro had been.

 

“He’s not on the ship anymore,” Allura said, looking at a monitor which showed several life forms.

 

“What?” Lance asked.

 

Allura just blinked, before being scared by a whooshing noise from the pod. 

 

_ “Stabilization complete. Time of Release: Unknown.” _

 

Allura didn’t think she had ever felt more relieved in his life when he saw Keith’s chest hitch and then resume a normal breathing rate.

 

“When will he be out?” Lance asked.

 

“That’s the point, we don’t know.” Allura said, gulping, “But for the time being, we need to find Shiro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll thought he was gone well SIKEEEE  
> But before you think things will get better  
> Think again


	6. Two Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is a day late sob

TIMESKIP *2 WEEKS LATER*

 

Lance approached the large lion nervously, gazing into the dulled golden eyes. No one had managed to awaken Black yet. Lance figured it was probably waiting for Keith, but it had been two weeks and Keith hadn’t woken up. The war wasn’t going to just stop.

 

He took a deep breath as he stepped into the lion’s cockpit. 

 

The last two weeks had been rough for everyone. Lotor had come to give Allura support (which Lance did not like, but was too concerned to care enough), but obvious, he couldn’t take too many breaks for his empire. Plus, Keith was gone, and they were down a paladin without a backup. 

 

The lion's cockpit was filled with an eerie silence as Lance walked in. He could hear his footsteps echo around the small room, maybe even his heartbeat if he was extra quiet. Lance padded over to the seat and sat down, taking in the room.

 

He let out a small sigh as he gripped the controls and clenched his fists around them.

 

“For Keith.” He whispered.

 

Lance closed his eyes briefly until a flickering flash of purple light burst through the darkness around him and the screen illuminated.

 

_ “Hello my Paladin,” _ a growling voice in his mind rang out, cause his vision to double.

The lion rocked as it stood up, yellow light filling the windshields.

 

All Lance could do was stare as he gazed at his team below.

 

The lion talked again, but this time all it echoed was his name, over and over again.

 

TIMESKIP *2 WEEKS LATER*

 

Lance gazed at the fogged glass where Keith still lay, his chest rising and falling slowly. It had been a whole month since Keith had gone into the pod dead, but Lance was still worried. What if when he came out what if he didn’t know where he was? What if Keith forgot who he was? What if Keith forgot about them? What if Keith forgot about him?

 

The questions raced through Lance’s mind. At this point, the team had given up hope on watching the pod during free time to see if would open, but every once in a while when Lance couldn’t sleep, he would wander into here, and talk about things that had happened, like him awakening Black, and their missions. However, he refrained from talking about Shiro. Keith would be heartbroken when he found out, and Lance hated seeing Keith upset.

 

“Today Allura unlocked another form of her Bayard.” He told Keith, not sure if Keith could hear him or not. “It was a bow, which is weird because we’ve all seen fancy futuristic technology. Not like that’s bad, it's just weird.” He continued on, talking about how Pidge and Matt had hacked into some Galra computer bases and gotten useful information. Also how some weird Galran female from the blade had called in, asking if he was okay. Lance didn’t mention though how he hoped that wasn’t Keith’s girlfriend or if they had something going on. However, after some thinking, he figured it must be Keith's mom, considering how similar they looked.

 

“We miss you a lot buddy, you should come back to us soon.” He mumbled, feeling tears growing in his eyes.

 

Lance traced his fingers over the marbled ground and drew shapes and lions.

 

He was startled by a hissing noise and ran just in time to catch Keith from hitting the ground.

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Keith remembered that the air around him was cold and icy and pricked at his skin. Then he remembered light flooding into his eyes, but not heavenly light, more of an artificial light. The third thing he remembered was falling forward.

 

Keith tried to stop himself, but his arms wouldn’t budge. However, much to his relief, something warm and safe-feeling caught his fall and wrapped its arms around him, pulling him to his feet

 

Keith murmured a hello against the thing that had caught him, and heard it call out his name.

 

“Keith?”

 

When his vision finally returned, even though it was blurry, he realized that not a something had caught his fall, but someone. Someone with cinnamon hair and tan skin dotted with freckles. Someone with magnificent blue eyes like the ocean. Someone who he loved.

 

_ Lance _ . 

 

Lance looked the same as he always had, but he felt taller than Keith had remembered.

 

“Lance?” He croaked, trying to remember how to talk. What had happened? Why was it hard to walk?

 

Lance released a suppressed sigh of relief and Lance wrapped his arms around Keith. 

 

“Oh my gosh, you’re okay, you’re okay.” 

 

“Lance, I’m fine.” He said groggily, pulling away from the boy, only to find that he stumbled forward back into Lance’s arms.

 

“Keith, you almost di-, well you did die.”

 

“I did what?” Keith asked, looking into Lance’s eyes.

 

“You died. We’ve been so worried about you.”

 

Keith muttered, “I’m not dead.”

 

“But you were. Allura revived you with a pod.”

 

“What happened? How did I die?” He asked.

 

Lance bit his lip. “Uh, you should get some rest!” He said, obviously avoiding something.

Keith couldn’t remember when the last time he slept was, even though he apparently had woken up from a nap-like state.

 

“Why aren’t you asleep?” Keith asked, yawning into Lance’s shoulder. If not for his exhausted state and apparently the fact that he had been dead, Keith would’ve been bright red right now.

 

“I, ah, couldn’t sleep.”

 

“What time is it Lance?”

 

“Like 4:00 am Earth hours.”

 

“Lance!” 

 

“What?”

 

Keith blinked. “You should get some sleep.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes. “Says the person who has been gone for a month! The pods don’t replace sleep y’know?”

 

Keith felt his own eyes widen and pushed himself away from Lance. “One month?”

 

“Oh shoot, sorry Keith,” Lance muttered, glancing away from Keith guiltily.

 

Keith just stared. Had he been out for a whole month? A whole month of nothing in an intergalactic war? He cursed under his breath and tried to leave only to find his vision grow blurry and exhaustion take hold of him. He felt himself falling but remembered something catching him.

 

Keith woke up a few hours later in his own bed, somewhere he had not slept in for ages. He looked around the room and realized it was just as he had remembered it. Still empty, except for folded dark clothes and his red jacket. Keith flung his legs over the bedside and rubbed his eyes. 

 

He changed into the normal clothes, throwing the vibrant jacket on as well. It was odd wearing it, because of how long it’d been since he had put it on. But it was also oddly comforting, putting it on again.

 

Still tired, he opened the door and paced down the hall, which was empty and quiet. He dragged his fingers over the smooth marble walls of the castle, trying to remember what had happened.

 

He made his way over towards the bridge

 

\-------------------------Allura’s POV------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Allura sat in the dining room and began eating her breakfast, which was cooked by Hunk. No one had really said that much at meals for the last month since Shiro disappeared and Keith had been in a coma, but it was oddly quieter than it usually was. 

 

They hadn’t been able to form Voltron for a month. But thankfully, due to Lotor’s reign, the Galra empire had become more peaceful recently. Still, it needed work.

 

Allura fiddled with her fork. She was the last one up, which was odd, because Lance was usually the last up by an hour at least, yet here he was. He looked like he had gotten zero sleep. His hair was ruffled and he had bruise-like bags under his eyes. 

 

“How’d everyone sleep?” She asked, trying to start a conversation.

 

“Fine,” Everyone responded without looking up, except for Lance, who was daydreaming with a foolish smile on his face.

 

“Lance?” She called.

 

The boy’s head shot up as he left his daydream. “What?”

 

Pidge suppressed a chuckle and Allura grinned. 

 

“How’d you sleep?”

 

“I didn’t,” He responded, looking down and twirling the green space pancakes in the syrup until they were soaked.

 

“Uh, Lance are you okay?” Pidge asked.

 

“I’m great, how are you?” He said, with a genuine smile on his face.

 

“Did something happen?” Hunk asked, “you’re acting the happiest you’ve been in a month.”

 

“Oh y’know, nothing much, Keith woke up, he’s alive so I guess that’s good,” Lance responded, chuckling.

 

“What?!”

\-------------------------Keith’s POV------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith continued his journey towards the bridge. The door slid open in front of everyone to reveal an empty room. Keith frowned and decided to head to the hangar because maybe they were in there.

 

Keith was still very confused. He had died for Pete's sake, and Lance was obviously avoiding telling him what had happened. The closest he could remember to his death was being stabbed by someone. He figured that’s how he died, but who killed him?

 

Keith muttered under his breath as he approached the hangar, which much to his dismay, was just as empty as the bridge, but he felt drawn to the lions anyway. He padded past the lions, which just silently glared at him. He felt guilty but ignored that feeling and continued towards Red.

 

She seemed to be calling out to him, even though her eyes remained dulled to a yellow

 

“Do you still trust me?” He murmured out, tempted to approach her more. He could swear he heard something rumbling in the back of his mind. It was warm and soothing.

 

He moved his hand towards her but pulled back quickly when someone called out his name from across the hangar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys seen the K/L astral plane stuff bc if thats true I am literally hyped for S6


	7. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee, the super duper late chapter!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also the chapter count has increased wewewewo

\-------------------------Lance’s POV------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“KEITH!” Pidge yelled across the hangar to the boy, running as fast as her legs would carry her.

 

Keith was back in his normal outfit, with his red cropped jacket and boots. It was weird because Lance hadn’t seen Keith wearing that outfit in months. He looked so familiar again. When he had returned he had just been a boy with dark hair and lilac eyes. 

 

He was staring at Red, and Lance felt a pang of guilt surge through them because Keith probably missed flying her and Lance didn’t blame him. After the changing of the lions, he missed Blue with all of his heart. He often felt jealous when watching Allura fly her and have much more luck than he did with her, but he kept these feelings to himself. He didn’t need to make her feel bad because he wanted to fly blue.

 

Keith turned around sharply as he turned to face them, who were all racing across the hangar. He gave a soft smile, which was hard to make out even though he was far away. 

 

Pidge was the first to get to him. She latched onto him, pushed him down, and cried in his chest. Allura wrapped her arms around his side, and Hunk and Coran were on the outside of the group. Lance ended up joining in the hug as well. It was lacking Shiro, however, and left a noticeable effect.

 

When they finally pulled away Keith stared around the room, looking for Shiro obviously. 

 

“Where’s Shiro?” He asked.

 

“We-we don’t know,” Allura said, gazing at the ground.

 

Lance was heartbroken by the look on Keith’s face.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Paladins, we will visit the Arusions tomorrow for a checkup, then we will figure out how to reform Voltron,” Allura stated, concluding the short meeting on the bridge.

 

The rest of the team nodded and turned to leave. However, Allura rested a hand on Lance’s shoulder, obviously wanting to talk to him, so he waited until everyone else left.

 

“What’s up?” He asked, turning to face her once the paladins had left.

 

Allura took a deep breath. “Can you go make sure Keith is alright? You and Shiro seem to be the best at reaching out to him, but since we don’t have Shiro, I guess it should be you,”

 

Lance felt his face grow warm but nodded. “I’ll try,” he said, biting his lip.

 

“Thanks, Lance,” she said, smiling, “Also, make sure he gets some rest.”

 

Lance began heading out, “I will.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Allura opened the Marmora calling line, and a light flash coated the dark room as the screen flashed on. Kolivan’s face appeared in front of hers.

 

“Good evening, Allura. Any news with Keith?”

 

“That’s what I'm here to discuss,” She stated, glancing upwards.

 

“Is he awake?” Kolivan asked, raising an eyebrow up.

 

“Yes, but regardless there is another reason I need to call you,”

 

“That is good to hear,” Kolivan said, flashing a hint of a smile, “and the other reason?”

 

Allura hesitated. “I hope he’s finished his training because we’re short a paladin.”

 

“That is alright, he finished his training and his mission about 4 months ago,”

 

_ 4 months? _

 

Allura froze. “4 months? Did I hear you right?”

 

Kolivan nodded. “Yes. Is something wrong?”

 

_ Was Keith avoiding us even though his work was done? Why didn’t he come back even though his training was done? _

 

Allura shook her head. “No, no, everything's good. Thank you for understanding,”

 

“No problem,” Kolivan said before the screen went dark and the only light left in the room was the light from the stars outside the Castle. 

 

It was probably late, and Allura knew she should get some rest, but she had too much on her mind, and the new information only added to it.

 

First of all, she was worried about the lions. What if Red didn’t trust Keith again? She hadn’t trusted anyone else so far, no matter how hard they tried. She didn’t trust Allura, Pidge, Hunk, or even Coran. Second, what if Keith didn’t want to be a part of Voltron anymore. With the new information that Keith had spent 4 months extra at the Blade, that was what was appearing to be happening.

 

Allura took in a shaky breath and plopped down on the stairs on the bridge and sighed. She pulled her hair out of the tight bun it was in and ran her hands through it. 

 

Allura began daydreaming of Altea, of the flowers that grew there, of the Castle’s glory, of her father, and her mother. Thinking of Altea seemed the help her worries float away, surprisingly. Allura always thought thinking of Altea would just make her cry more, but it didn’t.

 

Her thoughtful adventures were interrupted by the door sliding open. Allura’s head shot up and she glanced over, thinking it was Coran.

 

It wasn’t.

 

Lotor eyes widened when he saw Allura.

 

“Princess, I’m sorry for the late arriv- Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

 

Allura suppressed a chuckle, stood up, and padded over to him.

 

“First things first, you don’t have to call me princess,” She said, grinning.

 

“Oh right, sorry, Allura,” Lotor said, hiding a smirk, “Why aren’t you asleep?”

 

Allura bit her lip. “I had to call Kolivan, among other things,” she said.

 

Lotor raised an eyebrow. “You alright?”

 

Allura nodded, even though it was a lie.

 

“You don’t have to fake it you know, it's alright,” Lotor said, “If you don’t want to talk about it, I won’t force you.”

 

“Its very stressful I guess,” She blurted out, “So you know Keith?”

 

“The one in the resurrection pod? Yea? What about him?”

  
  


“He woke up.”

 

“Isn’t that good to hear?”

 

“I found out that he’s been avoiding us,” Allura said, sighing, “and I don’t know why.”

 

Lotor raised his eyebrow again. “Does he hate you?”

 

“No, of course not. I think he’s worried that we hate him, or some other reason I don’t know.”

 

Allura sat down and put her hands and in her head. Lotor sat down beside her.

 

“You remember how I told you about the planet I ran back on Oriande.”

 

Allura nodded, looking at him.

 

“Back there, I met this woman who was like the mother I never had, and whenever I got stressed, she used to sing me this song, and it always helped.” 

 

Lotor began singing a song in a language that Allura didn’t know, but the song (and his voice) was angelic. Allura felt tired all of a moment, like one of the lullabies her mother used to sing.

 

Before Allura knew it, she was asleep.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lance knocked on Keith’s door, hesitating slightly before entering after he heard a muffled “Come in”.

 

Lance walked into Keith’s room, the door sliding behind him. 

 

Keith was sitting on his bed. His hair was wet from Lance guessed was a shower, and he surprisingly looked calm and like he had never cried, except for the dark circles under his eyes and the red-rimmed eyes.

 

“Do you need something?” Keith asked, with a small touch of both sadness and curtness.

 

“Allura asked me to check up on you, so yea,” He said, summarizing in only a single sentence.

 

“Oh,” Keith said, like he was expecting something else, and gazed at the tiled floor again.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lance asked, still in the doorway.

 

“I don’t know,” Keith said, “Its still a lot to take in, but the fact that we know he’s alive is a bit of a reliever,”

 

Keith’s eyes widened. “We do know that he’s alive, right?”

 

“Yea,” Lance said, hoping he was right. To be honest, he wasn’t sure, but Keith didn’t need any more weight on his shoulders than he already had.

 

“Oh, good,” Keith said, his voice cracking slightly.

 

Lance wasn’t sure what had happened, but if Keith was a dam, he broke.

 

A set of sobs echoed throughout the room and Lance rushed to Keith’s side immediately.

 

“Hey, its gonna be alright, we’re gonna get him back, I promise,” 

 

_ I hope. _

 

Lance heard a muffled, “okay,” through Keith’s seemingly endless sobs and let out a sigh, Hugging Keith until Keith calmed down enough. Keith’s sobs had been reduced to hiccups, and he, much to Lance’s shock, apologized.

 

“I’m sorry,”

 

“Sorry? For what? Crying?”

 

“Yea,”  Keith said, “I guess I didn’t want you to see me like this.”

 

Lance sighed, “You don’t need to apologize for that. Everyone cries, it's a normal human response.”

 

Keith nodded.

 

“You should get some rest,” Lance said, standing up and proceeding to leave the room.

 

But Keith stopped him.

 

Keith grabbed his arm and caused him to turn around.

 

“Can you, uh, stay here?” Keith asked. Lance felt his face grow warm.

 

Keith must’ve noticed Lance’s blushing because he immediately corrected himself.

 

“Don’t take that the wrong way,” he corrected his face growing red, which Lance wasn’t sure if he felt relieved or disappointed about, “It's just, I don’t want to be alone. The Blade was just so quiet… and cold… and lonely,” He sniffled.

 

In fear of Keith crying again, Lance turned around and sat on the bed.

 

“Its alright, I get it,” He said patting Keith’s arm.

 

“T-thanks,” Keith said, rubbing his eyes.

 

Lance just sat on the bed as Keith fell asleep.

 

“Hey, Keith?”

 

No response.

 

Lance turned to face Keith, who was fast asleep. Lance smiled.

 

Not wanting to leave Keith alone, he laid down next to Keith and pulled him close, almost like a couple would.

 

Lance was only planning on laying there for a bit. But Keith’s warm breath on his neck, and the soft lights from the stars dancing around him, and Keith’s hair tickling his chin, and Keith….

 

\-------

 

_ Can we stay like this? _

 

\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have another hiatus... its the end of the school year and life is crazy?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed


End file.
